1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to condoms used both for birth control and to avoid spread of sexually transmitted diseases. More specifically, it provides a new form of condom which is more effective and reliable than presently known devices, without sacrifice of penile stimulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the recent outbreak of quite serious forms of sexually transmitted diseases, attention again has been focused on condoms both as a highly effective form of birth control and as a proven method of avoiding spread of such diseases. However, because condoms cover the penis, they lessen the sensation experienced during intercourse. This often leads to avoidance of condom use by some and inconsistent use by others. In fact, it is known that the primary cause of failure of condoms as a method of birth control is that they are not properly or consistently used.
To circumvent these problems, various solutions have been employed. The most common solution is to use thinner materials to increase tactile sensation and heat transference. This is only somewhat effective, and it entails a considerable risk. Since a condom's success is completely dependent upon the sheath withstanding the stresses of sexual intercourse, the thinner the material, the less reliable the condom. If a condom tears, its whole purpose is negated. Thinner material also tends to have more stringent handling requirements. For instance, many condomes cannot be exposed to prolonged body heat, such as encountered by storage in a pants' pocket, because their material will denature--increasing the possibility of tearage. Moreover, most such condoms are not durable enough to be used more than once.
In response to these problems, other forms of condoms have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,675 discloses a condom using a harness inside the condom sheath to increase sensation and reliability. U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,752 discloses a semen receptacle to be attached to the end of the penis, collecting the semen while leaving the penis otherwise fully exposed. Neither of these devices is fully satisfactory. The former device appears overly complex and somewhat removed from the natural sensations of intercourse. If this discourages use, it will be ineffective. The latter device, while perhaps increasing sensation, is so minimal in its coverage that it invites seepage both into and out of the penile orifice--again eliminating its effectiveness.
In light of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to create a condom which provides complete contraceptive and disease barrier protection without loss of the natural sensations of sexual intercourse.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a durable condom which can be reused and which remains readily available, while being enjoyable enough to use that it will be employed without hesitation.